Shin (Hokuto no Ken)
Summary Shin is one of the Nanto Rokusei Ken, and the successor of Nanto Koshū Ken. He was born under the Star of Martyrdom, marking him as someone who will live and die for his love. In his childhood, Shin was a close friend of Kenshiro, though he always desired his fiancée, Yuria, for himself. Eventually, following the nuclear war, Jagi convinced Shin that the gentle, passive Kenshiro would not be able to protect Yuria, so Shin attacked him and stabbed the seven stars of the Big Dipper into his chest, before leaving him for dead and taking Yuria with him. He assumed the title of KING for himself and his organization, and began conquering the surrounding regions in an attempt to gain Yuria's love. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Shin Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Age: Likely in his 20's Gender: Male Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Nanto Seiken, which allows him to slash and stab at his opponents, slicing them apart with air pressure, Chi Manipulation, Regeneration Negation via Nanto Seiken (Up to Low-Mid), Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: Small Country level (Oneshotted Base Kenshiro in their first fight and did fairly well against him in their second encounter, though was defeated fairly easily when he went 100% Mode) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Was able to somewhat keep up with Base Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Took many hits from a bloodlusted Kenshiro) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with certain ranged ki techniques. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Nanto Seiken:' The opposite martial art to Hokuto Shinken. While Hokuto Shinken revolves around destroying an opponent from the inside, Nanto Seiken revolves around destroying them from the outside, slashing and stabbing to create waves of air pressure that slice opponents apart. Shin practices Nanto Koshū Ken, which focuses on rapid hand strikes that stab enemies to death, as well as flying kick techniques. *'Nanto Gokuto Ken:' A flying kick technique that slashes the tendons in the opponent's legs, disabling them. *'Nanto Gyakushi Sō:' Shin simply stabs straight through his opponent's chest. *'Nanto Hiryū Ken:' A series of rapid punches that causes the opponent's body to crack apart like stone. *'Nanto Senshuryū Geki:' Shin performs a rapid stabbing attack with his hands. *'Raishin Shō:' Shin charges his hand with ki, then slashes it towards the ground, causing a wave of energy to burst from the earth. *'Shōshū Tokyaku:' After disabling his opponent with Nanto Gokuto Ken, Shin stabs them seven times in the chest with his finger, causing them to bleed out shortly afterwards. Gallery Shin (Hokuto Arcade).png|Shin as he appears in Hokuto no Ken: Arcade. Shin (Hokuto Musou).png|Shin as he appears in Hokuto no Ken: Ken's Rage. Shin (Hokuto Gotoku).png|Shin as he appears in Hokuto ga Gotoku Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Chi Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Aura Users Category:Nanto Rokusei Ken Category:Tier 6 Category:Yakuza Category:Sega